1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material of plastics and rubber utilizing plastics waste and rubber waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a material has been known in which 30 to 70 parts of vulcanized rubber crushed material is mixed with 70 to 30 parts of heated and molten polyolefin system amorphous polymer to solidify it into a pellet or a molded article. (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 18,569/1973).
However, this material is rich in resiliency and is suitable for the shock resistance but it is difficult to obtain a material having high hardness and toughness equal to any ebony in the above-described ratio. In addition, if rubber particles and plastics pellets are directly combined at normal temperature, there occurs a phenomenon of the rubber particles and plastics pellets not being evenly combined but only the plastics pellets are gathered due to the surface slide phenomenon of the plastics pellets, thus making it difficult to provide uniform mixing.